A Torchwood Gig
by whingymcgregor
Summary: Gwen gets a rare night off and what she discovers may change everyones opinion of a certain team member forever! Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys Please review. Ps Ianto rocks. :D


Fandom: Torchwood

Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto also starring Gwen, Rhys, Owen and Tosh.

Disclaimer:I don't own Torchwood or Who all belongs to RTD and the BBC

Warnings: Spoilers for all Torchwood not Exit Wounds

Some boy kissin', some language mostly from Owen, Jacks dirty mind.

Author's Note: Sorry if the characters are off. If they are please tell me and I'll fix them.

Wrote this because I saw Gareth David Lloyd (Ianto) singing at Sex Wales and Anarchy and he rocked my little socks off!

Please review. Cheersies :D

* * *

Gwen Cooper was bored.

The rift had been quiet all day and there had been nothing to occupy Team Torchwood until Ianto had come out of the archives with his arms full of a large stack of files and a rather sadistic grin on his face.

"Unfinished reports." He'd declared grimly and proceeded to sort then into piles, dumping a few files on Tosh's desk, some on Gwen's and the remainder-a pile larger than the other two combined-on Owen's.

"What! So you're telling me that I can't even escape this bloody paperwork in death!" Owen exclaimed looking incredibly disgruntled.

"As long as you're on the payroll you're doing your own paperwork Owen." Ianto told him seriously. Then he turned around to go back to the archives.

"Wait!" Gwen shouted after him. "What about Jack? Doesn't he have to do any?"

Ianto gave her a look then silently left for the archives.

"Maybe I should start shagging him, then I wouldn't have to do bloody paperwork." Owen grumbled.

"You couldn't Owen." Tosh said in a distracted tone of voice, she was already half way through one of her files. She looked up at him and gave a tiny grin. "No blood."

"Don't think it'd help anyway!" Gwen said and burst out laughing. When they looked at her she pointed towards the archive entrance.

Ianto was struggling along the walkway with a towering pile of files in his arms that were swaying dangerously. The three watched with bated breath as Ianto somehow managed to manoeuvre his was up the steps and into Jack's office kicking the door closed behind him.

They waited in silence.

And grinned when they heard Jack's awaited howl of anguish.

That was why when Rhys texted her an hour later to see if she wanted to go to a gig he'd just bagged tickets for she practically flew out of her chair and into Jack's office.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively, she couldn't see her boss anywhere, just stacks of files littering every available surface in Jack's office.

"Gwen." Jack's head bobbed up from behind a small stack on his desk and he gave her an exuberant smile, obviously relieved at the distraction.

"Can I have the evening off Rhys got tickets to.."

"Yeah sure go out have a good time. Hold onto your life. Don't let it drift. You know the spiel by now. In fact tell Tosh and Owen they can go too and I'll call you if anything comes up. Ianto's already gone anyway" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Great…you'll be OK here on your own?"

"Peachy." Was the sarcastic reply. "How could I not be with all this paperwork to keep me company."

She laughed at him "Thanks Jack" And with that she left the office idly wondering if she should have told him that he had pen all over his face.

* * *

An hour later Gwen was sitting beside Rhys at one of the few tables set out in the Point, Gwen's favourite live music venue in Cardiff.

She was relaxed and happy, this was one of the first proper nights out together that they'd had since getting married and they were both being embarrassingly smitten. The warmth of the hall along with the fuzzy feeling the wine had left her with was making her feel more relaxed than she had in a very long time.

"I love you." Rhys said earnestly, his eyes reflecting the soft red stage lights and his mouth curling into a little grin as he moved in to kiss her. And as Gwen Cooper-Williams kissed her new husband she decided that life had never been better. She glanced at the stage to see the singer for the next band get up to apologise for a short delay and her heart missed a beat.

And another.

She pulled away from Rhys and dug into her pocket to get her phone.

"Jack, get to the Point right now."

Jack swung the SUV to a squealing halt outside the point and jumped out of the driver's door, he could hear Tosh and Owen following him. He hadn't been able to get hold of Ianto. That was slightly worrying.

"OK guys, there's likely to be a crowd so guns away until we find Gwen and get an idea of what's going on."

They entered the main hall and looked around for Gwen, scanning the crowd. He could see her at the far side, near the bar sitting with a disgruntled looking Rhys. They made a bee line for the table weaving through the throng of people.

"What's going on Gwen?" Jack asked

"Yeah what the hell is going on Gwen?" Rhys demanded angrily.

But Gwen didn't answer either of them. "Just sit down. You haven't missed it yet."

Jack gave her a look, "Gwen this is work related isn't it?"

"Not in the alien sense." She answered sheepishly

"Fuck sake Gwen. What the hell did you drag us all the way down here for then?"

"Not like you actually have anything better to do Owen." She shot back getting peeved. "Just wait til the next band comes on. It'll be worth it I promise."

Jack was about to argue that the entirety of Torchwood couldn't really leave the Hub unattended to go to a rock concert but was forced to sit as she pulled him into a chair. Tosh and Owen followed suit, slipping in on the other side of Rhys.

His attention was then averted as the next band made it's was to the stage. Resigning himself to his fate he settled back to see what all the fuss was about. The singer made his way to the front of the stage and Jack looked him up and down appraisingly.

He was tall and lithe with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He was wearing tight black jeans that hung low on his hips and accentuated the length of his legs, a black studded belt and black converse. He was also wearing a deep red T-Shirt that highlighted his flat stomach and showed off his muscular arms as he reached for the microphone.

He could tell from the whispering and giggling coming from Tosh that he wasn't alone in his scrutiny and glancing at Owen he could see he was quite enticed by him as well-even if he couldn't actually do anything about it anymore.

Then he spoke. His voice was deep and throaty, mumbling and a bit hesitant-Jack found he quite liked it.

"Sorry for the delay Ladies and Gentlemen and thank you for your patience. I think we're ready to begin." He glanced questioningly over his shoulder at the guitarist who nodded.

He gave the audience a smirk and said; "About bloody time."

It hit Jack, Owen and Tosh at the same moment;

"Ianto?!"

* * *

Jack knew the moment Ianto had seen them. It was during his third song, his eyes had met Jack's and his gaze had clouded slightly and a small frown edged its way between his brows. But it was gone in an instant.

"Lad's got a good voice mind" Rhys shouted approvingly to them over the music.

Jack wholeheartedly agreed. Ianto's singing voice was so different from his normal voice, rich and impossibly deep, melodic one second, emotional and wrought the next. Just why he hadn't shared this with his Team-mates sooner was a mystery. He had known Ianto could sing, had heard him singing to Myfanway when he thought he was alone in the Hub, Jack just hadn't known he sang in public.

He looked over at the rest of the team. Tosh and Gwen were gazing at Ianto like they'd never seen him before completely enraptured with the bluesy number he was currently singing, swaying along to the music in their seats.

Rhys looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself and all the irritation he'd felt originally over Torchwood interrupting had evaporated.

Owen was staring at Ianto too with a fond little half smile on his face. Jack marvelled at that, Owen dying had been the best thing ever to happen to Ianto and Owen's friendship. They'd been getting on like brothers recently. Obviously they still squabbled but there was affection behind it now.

Ianto finished his final song to thunderous applause and much screaming from the female audience, Tosh and Gwen included. Jack joined in of course cheering himself hoarse as Ianto jumped down from the stage and made his way towards them.

Jack stood as Ianto approached watching him thank various well wishers with a few quiet words and a small smile. When he reached him Jack planted an almighty kiss on his lips to the delight of the crowd who cheered loudly. At first Ianto was stubbornly unresponsive but he melted, they all did, and soon snaked his arm up behind Jack's head and reciprocated enthusiastically.

They were only disturbed by a pointed cough from Tosh and Owen shouting "Get a room!"

Ianto dropped into the last seat and looked at them all a bit nervously. He was flushed and slightly out of breath, his hair was mussed in a style very unlike his usual neat grooming. Jack had to say that this Ianto was extremely sexy.

Tosh reached over and gave him a tight hug and said "Why didn't you say? That was fantastic! You should have said we would have come! Oh Ianto.." she made a half strangled high pitched squeeing noise that made Ianto laugh and the tension eased from his frame.

Gwen leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek "That was brilliant Ianto! Who knew you had it in you? From now on I'll be expecting a song with my coffee" she added mock seriously.

Rhys shook his hand then gave him a friendly punch on the arm "Not bad mate, not bad at all." Jack decided to take this opportunity to get the drinks in and left to go to the bar. As he left he heard Owen say "Could've been worse tea boy, you could've been singing show tunes like Captain America does every karaoke night!"

Jack was standing at the bar paying for his water, 2 red wines and 3 pints-Owen couldn't drink it but he liked having one in front of him. He felt a warm weight against his side and turned to see a grinning Ianto.

"Need a hand?"

"How can I refuse an offer like that? Didn't peg you for an exhibitionist Ianto."

"Hilarious Jack." Ianto replied rolling his eyes as he lifted the pints.

As they made their way back to the table Ianto turned to him and said "I thought about being mad at you all for invading my privacy. Maybe a year ago I would have. But do you know what I realised Jack?"

He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to him "I think these people are actually my friends."

He gestured towards the table where Rhys had shoved a couple of straws up his nose and Gwen and Owen were laughing outrageously whilst Tosh looked on.

Jack smiled, Ianto seemed genuinely shocked by the revelation.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack smiled fondly as Ianto continued on to the table he watched the youngest member of his team walk over and sit down smiling easily and rescue Tosh from the antics of the other three.

He was _definitely_ keeping those jeans.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please let me know.

If anything feels wrong let me know- criticism is welcome

Cheersies. :D


End file.
